Battle Tournament
by sarsars
Summary: Twenty Six competitors fight in a free for all style battle in one of the greatest fights in Super Smash Brothers history.  The purpose is to determine who is the Smash Bros Champion.
1. The Battle Begins

Chapter 1: The story begins

A man in red colored clothes and blue overalls shot through a warp pipe, flipped twice, and landed softly on the ground and posed. He looked around at the scenery and saw a flying star flying towards him. He jumped out of the way as the star crashed into the ground with a large explosion and out jumped a pink puffball. Their names: Mario and Kirby. They had no reason to fight except for instinct, and that's just what they were going to do. At once Mario jumped into the air, landed on his hands right next to Kirby and spun his legs around, hitting Kirby repeatedly. Kirby reacted almost instantly and grabbed Mario's legs, throwing him into the air, but Mario landed back onto his feet and raised his hand in Kirby's direction. Kirby saw instantly at what Mario was going to do and braced himself, but before Mario could throw his burning fireballs another figure came running in. An elf in green clothes carrying a long sword and had arrows strapped to his back. He put his sword away, pulled a bow and arrow out of the patch on his back, kneeled down and fired at both Mario and Kirby. Mario grabbed the arrow an inch from his face and Kirby squatted down as much as he could to avoid it. Mario snapped the arrow in half and his gaze fluttered from Kirby to Link as he decided who to attack. He eventually chose Kirby, but Kirby chose Link and Link chose Mario and in a comedic moment they all ran towards their targets only to be in the exact same triangle they started in. Link put away his bow and arrow and took out his sword and aimed it at Mario. Kirby saw that this would be a 1 on 1 fight and quickly backed off, eager to see what would happen, but then he was attacked from behind by a quick jabbing sword attack. Kirby fell onto his stomach and turned around to see a dark blue blur slice through Kirby again and again, though none of the jabs drew blood. Kirby started inhaling as hard as he could, trying to slow the blur down, which he did. The blur slowed to a stop and turned to face Kirby, revealing himself as Metaknight. Kirby stopped inhaling and looked in shock to find one of his arch rivals staring at him only a few feet away, sword drawn. Metaknight aimed his sword at Kirby and his eyes narrowed.

Mario and Link finished their stare down and began to fight. They charged at each other, Link sliced his sword through the air but Mario slid down to avoid it, then tripped Link up, only to get stunned by a bomb thrown by Link. Link took the advantage to shoot Mario with his hook shot and bring him close, and then threw Mario into the air and hook-shot him again, this time throwing him to the ground. Mario tried to get up but was quickly forced down by Link's foot. Link brought his sword down on Mario, slicing him, then looked at his sword again and was surprised to see no blood on it. He looked down and saw Mario, still alive and not bleeding, grabbing his foot and throwing him away. Mario took the lead now and kicked Link into the air, then meteor mashing him back to the ground, hard. Link didn't have enough time to get up before Mario grabbed his feet again and threw him into the air. Mario let Link hit the ground before he punched Link in the gut, sending him flying back. Mario, satisfied, began charging up for his fireball attack. He sent one hand in front of his body, aimed at Link, and another behind his body. He fired three fireballs at Link, but Link got up and retaliated, blocking all 3 with his shield. Link then charged at Mario and sliced horizontally at him. Mario blocked the sword with the back of his hand, grabbed it, and pulled it out of Link's grip. Link backed away as Mario brandished the sword and pointed it at Link. Link pulled out his bow and fired two arrows at Mario. One hit the sword and the other hit Mario's hand, causing him to drop the sword. Link dived after it and pulled it out from under Mario's feet. Mario backed away as Link was armed with both a sword and a bow, both pointed at his chest.

Kirby and Metaknight began their battle. Metaknight flew forward and started jabbing at Kirby. Kirby took each one of these shots and waited for the perfect time to grabs Metaknight's sword and throw it out of his grasp. Then he sucked the sword into his stomach and transformed into Sword Kirby, who held a sword in his hand and had a green cap not unlike Link's. Sword less, Metaknight flapped back and watched Kirby's movements. Kirby dove forward and started jabbing at Metaknight, who dodged each one of those jabs with a quick movement. He then floated into the air and dropped down, sword pointing straight down, and dropped onto Metaknight. Metaknight jumped out of the way and saw stars pop out from where Kirby landed and saw his sword clank away. He turned and saw Kirby, back to normal, standing shocked and teetering. Metaknight took the opportunity to dive towards his sword and saw Kirby doing the same thing. They crashed into each other and the sword slid farther away. Metaknight's armor protected him from any head pains, but Kirby was knocked 10 feet back and landed on his stomach, giving Metaknight the advantage. Metaknight flew to his sword, picked it up, and prepared to charge. Kirby flipped over and saw Metaknight flying right at him. He rolled over 10 feet and Metaknight flew by him. Kirby jumped back onto his feet and watched as Metaknight turned around and charged at him again. Kirby waited until the last moment to jump onto Metaknight's head, avoid the sword, and jump off, flipping around until he landed on the ground again and turned to see Metaknight charging again. Kirby grabbed a rock on the ground and threw it at Metaknight, who blocked it but made him an open target. Kirby raised his foot back and kicked Metaknight right in the face, sending him flying into the air. Kirby flew above him and transformed into a rock, crushing Metaknight, and transformed back. He picked up Metaknight and inhaled him once more, changing his appearance completely. He looked at his sword and nodded, then looked at his wings, then charged at Mario and Link.

Mario saw Kirby coming out of the side of his eyes, but didn't react until he was almost on top of them. Mario dove out to the side, turned around, and punched Kirby right in the face, sending Metaknight out of his body and turning Kirby back into his normal self. Link was shocked as he watched this, but quickly regained himself and thrust his sword down into the only vulnerable part of Metaknight; the mask in which you can see his eyes. Link lifted the sword back up and all 3 of them watched as Metaknight floated into the air, then disappeared in a blinding light before a deep man's voice called out "DEFEATED!" None of them could understand what happened, but it didn't matter because a new shadow was coming towards them, a yellow mouse with a long tail and red cheeks. Pikachu head butted Kirby, shocked Link to the ground, and then turned towards Mario. Mario snapped out of his trance and looked at Pikachu, both of them standing, ready to fight, while Link and Kirby got up and turned towards each other. Then, all four of them charged towards the middle to continue the fight.


	2. Fight Two

Chapter 2: Fight 2

------------

Meanwhile, not too far off from where the first fight was, heck you could even hear some of the action from the first fight, another fight was going on. The first was between an angel with brown hair, a boyish face, and was holding a bow and arrow, and a fox in a suit holding a gun. The fox fired two shots at the angel, who jumped to avoid them, and then sprinted towards him, becoming a blur as he ran faster and faster around the angel. Pit, the angel, broke his bow into 2 swords and raised his arms out, catching Fox in the neck and sending him to the ground. Pit connected his swords together, took out an arrow, and aimed it at Fox's neck. He prepared to fire when a blue blast hit him across his right side, sending him flying to the ground. Both of them turned to see a woman in a mechanical suit, named Samus Aran. She charged up another blast and fired at Fox, just missing his head by a few inches. Fox got up, massaged his neck, and sent two blasts into Samus's suit. She didn't take any damage, but her suit got weakened. She and Fox aimed their guns at each other and fired; both shots hit in mid air and caused an explosion that heated both of them up. Pit decided to get in on the action and fired several arrows at both of them. The first ones hit their targets, but then they got wise and started dodging them. Pit fired his last arrow and unconnected his bow. He charged at Samus, Fox did the same, and all three of them were sent flying. Not by each other, but all three of them were sent flying by a hairy fist. They looked at the spot where they flew and saw a giant ape staring at all of them, grinning. His name was Donkey Kong. DK grabbed Fox by the legs and threw him into the air. Fox was helpless as he fell down and his gut hit DK's fist, making Fox cough up and made him limp. DK threw Fox several yards away and turned to Pit, who had just gotten up.

Meanwhile Samus had gotten up and faced not Donkey Kong and Pit, but a new fighter who had just appeared. A green cartoony dinosaur with a red saddle on his back, named Yoshi. Yoshi transformed into an egg and rolled towards Samus. Samus sent her grapple beam out and connected with the egg. She then turned around, holding the egg with her grapple beam and released, sending the egg flying into the air. Yoshi came out of the egg and flutter kicked back to the ground. He ran towards Samus and head butted her to the ground. Then he ground pounded her and licked her, turning her into an egg. He continuously damaged the egg until Samus broke out of it. She caught Yoshi with her grapple beam again and pulled him close, then kneed him in the stomach and hit him into the ground with her elbow. She kicked him ten feet and charged up another blast. He hid inside an egg right before she fired the blast, the egg took all the blast and he came out unharmed. He smacked her with his tail and jumped into the air, flutter kicking her as he fell. She tripped Yoshi up and smacked him with her armor, then forced him to the ground and charged up another blast right in his face. He stopped struggling and looked directly at her as she fired. The blast hit the ground an inch from his face and he looked at her in disbelief. Samus turned, letting her guard down and allowing Yoshi to escape. He also turned and saw Fox standing with his gun out and breathing heavily. He nodded at Yoshi and ran at Samus, then stopped, his eyes wide with shock, and dropped to the ground. Yoshi and Samus looked at where Fox dropped, and saw a giant standing right behind him.

Meanwhile, DK and Pit had started their battle. Pit slashed at DK, who jumped back and avoided them. DK grabbed Pit by the shirt and lifted him up, grinning, and punched him 20 feet back. Pit could barely breathe when DK stomped on him and started to crush him. Pit tried to move but couldn't, and was losing oxygen fast. He reached out to grab his sword but it was an inch out of reach. He managed to grab the sword and slice DK in the stomach. DK removed himself from Pit and held his stomach. Pit got up and quickly did a horizontal slash across DK's stomach, twice. DK fell back and Pit managed to get oxygen back in his lungs when another large hand punched him in the mouth. He fell to the side, unable to see who had hit him. DK looked and saw Wario standing right where Pit was, then he saw Pit on the ground next to him, he turned around and saw Bowser standing over Fox, looking at Yoshi and Samus. DK glared at the newcomers and charged at Wario.

Bowser crushed Fox, smirking and laughing at Yoshi and Samus's reactions, then let go of Fox as he floated high into the air and disappeared. Bowser nodded and charged at the other two. He grabbed both of them and threw Samus into DK, then punched Yoshi's jaw again and again. He threw Yoshi to the ground and ground pounded him, then threw Yoshi into the air and went inside his shell, hearing a smack as Yoshi his one of his spikes. Then he felt the weight relieve him and heard a "DEFEATED" voice. He went out of his shell and turned towards the other fight, seeing Pit on the ground, ignored. He couldn't have that, so he walked towards Pit and stomped him. Pit was helpless as Bowser tortured him the same way he tortured Yoshi. Bowser then punched Pit into the air, but instead of coming down Pit disappeared. Bowser nodded and watched the others fight.


	3. Fight Three

Chapter 3: Fight 3

-------------

Meanwhile the third match was just getting started, there were 4 competitors starting off at once this time. One was a thinner, taller version of Mario with green clothes instead of red, named Luigi. Two small cartoony figures in blue and pink parkas, called Nana and Popo, the Ice Climbers. A young boy in yellow clothes and a red hat carrying a baseball bat, named Ness. And a whitish puffball with big blue eyes and a swirly piece of hair on her head, named Jigglypuff. After another stare down they went into battle. They charged at each other, Luigi reached the center first and charged at Ness. They jumped at each other and met in mid air. Ness started swinging hit baseball bat wildly, trying to reach Luigi's head. Luigi swiftly dodged each hit and tackles Ness to the ground, then flipped off him and threw a fireball at him, which hit and sent him on fire. Ness calmly used his psychic powers to remove the flames and glared angrily at him and raised his bat. He ran at Luigi, bat rose, and swung down, but before he could make contact, Jigglypuff flew into him and they both were sent spiraling away. Luigi turned to see Nana and Popo high fiving each other, hammers raised. Luigi turned on them instead and charged. He pulled out a hammer and all three of them swung their hammers at each other. Luigi made a quick movement dodged both hammers and hitting Nana away at the same time. Popo and Luigi made several similar movements as they charged at each other. Nana got back up and helped Popo in battle, they both overpowered Luigi and hit him in the gut, sending him into the air and onto the ground, hard, holding his stomach in pain. He had dropped his hammer, and now Popo had picked it up and hit both hammers together. They ran at him and swung all three hammers down, but Luigi slid sideways, got up, jumped onto Popo and Nana's shoulders, grabbed the hammer from Popo as he went, and jumped down to the ground, hitting Popo across the back as he fell. Then he hit Nana with the same movement and she landed on top of Popo. Luigi back flipped twice and gained distance from the Ice Climbers and waited for them to get up.

Jigglypuff and Ness got up and saw that their rivals had already started battling, so they turned to each other. Ness swung his baseball bat and made contact with her head. She flew a far distance but her balloon-figure allowed her to float safely to the ground. She started rolling in place, aiming straight for Ness, who had no idea what she was doing, and released, sending her flying at an amazing speed towards Ness. He got hit with an amazing amount of power and flew backwards several feet, shocked at how such a light puffball could hurt so much, and landed on his back. He got up to see Jigglypuff coming at him again and only rolled out of the way just in time. He got up, satisfied, and took three steps before he was hit in the back with agonizing pain and fell back down. He flipped over and saw Jigglypuff rolling to a stop, then charging back up. He got up as fast as he could and raised his baseball bat. She fired herself and Ness waited until the perfect moment to swing his back, it hit Jigglypuff straight in the head and sent her flying, but with the force of the impact Ness was sent back a few feet as well, but he regained balance and waited for Jigglypuff to charge up again. Jigglypuff landed on her feet but instead of rolling she began to sing. Her singing was so soothing that Ness fell asleep, allowing Jigglypuff enough time to charge up to full power and fire herself at Ness. She hit Ness in the stomach and sent him flying. He woke up with pain from the impact and landed on his back again. He tried to get up but started hearing the song again. This time he was ready and created a shield with his mind, blocking the song, but this time he laid on the ground with his bat at the ready. When Jigglypuff got close he got up and swung the bat as fast as he could. They made contact and Jigglypuff got sent flying. This time Ness ran straight for her and created a green lightning bolt with his mind, he sent it at her and it struck her, sending her back up in the air. Ness stood right under her and waited for her to fall back down before he swung the bat and sent her flying again. Jigglypuff floated a couple of times then started rolling up, aiming straight for Ness right under her. He saw what she was doing, but not soon enough because she fired and sent Ness flying again.

Luigi and Ice Climbers were glaring at each other again, waiting for one another to make a move, and charged. Luigi ducked under their swing and jumped up, fist raised, hitting them both and sending coins flying everywhere. He waited until they landed until he used his "Luigi Tornado" He spun around extremely fast, arms raised, hitting them both several times. They flew into the air again and he spun around again, this time he raised his hammer and sent them both flying into the air a far distance as he made contact. Luigi charged after Nana and hit her vertically into the air, then down vertically into the ground. He repeatedly hit her, but didn't see Popo sneak up behind him and smack him in the head. Luigi fell down and held his head as Popo picked Nana up and they both started hitting Luigi. Luigi took each one of these hits, but after the third hit he spun around and tripped both of them, then he got back up and kicked them both into the air. He ran back a few feet and kneed down, catching his breath and waiting for them to get back up.

Ness landed back onto the ground and raised his baseball bat again, waiting for Jigglypuff to charge, but instead of charging she just walked up to him. He wondered what was going on and lowered his guard, but when she touched him she closed her eyes and a searing, burning pain went through his body and sent him flying about 50 feet before he landed. She woke up a second later and looked around, then saw him on the ground and charged up again. She fired herself at him again and sent him flying. He woke up with the impact and got back up. He swayed a little bit, but was otherwise alright. He closed his eyes and started humming. Jigglypuff didn't even notice and started charging up again. She got within 5 feet of him before he opened his eyes and yelled "PK FIRE!" and sent flames at her. She spun around, on fire, and missed Ness by inches. She fell down, covered in flames, and started floating into the air. A male's voice yelled "DEFEATED" and she disappeared in a blinding light. Ness, excited over his victory, lied down and rested for the next battle.


	4. Fight Four

Chapter 4: Fight 4

-----------

A purple human-like form was watching a fourth fight from a long distance, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Its name was Mewtwo. The three people fighting in the field were a Mario in a doctor's suit, named Dr. Mario. A blue bird that fought a lot like Fox, named Falco. And a young version of Link, named Young Link. Young Link was charging at Falco, who was holding a gun in his right hand. Falco fired his gun twice, but both deflected by Young Link's sword. Young Link raised his sword and sliced Falco's hand, making him drop his gun. Falco bent down to grab it and Young Link's horizontal slice missed. He got his gun and fired right at Young Link's face. He couldn't raise his sword in time and was stunned by the bullets, giving Falco the perfect opportunity to kick Young Link in the legs and knee him in the face, then grab him by the ankles and throw him to Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario punched him in mid-air and Young Link flew to the ground. Dr. Mario grabbed Young Link and threw him into the air, then got a pill from his pocket and jumped onto Young Link when he landed. He forced Young Link to swallow the pill, and Young Link's whole body bloated up and he started flying away. Dr. Mario then turned to Falco, but heard a strange noise and looked up to see a purple ball of dark energy fly towards Young Link and hit him in his bloated gut, puncturing a hole in him and making him disappear in the blinding light energy already used before. Dr. Mario looked around for the source of the beam, but was soon met by a kick to the face from Falco.

Dr. Mario got up, but was met by Falco and a purple humanoid creature, who picked Dr. Mario up by the neck and threw him high in the air. Falco aimed his gun at Mewtwo, but his shot was deflected by one hand from Mewtwo and was thrown back without being touched by Mewtwo. Mewtwo threw 3 balls of energy at Dr. Mario, all three hit their target perfectly and Dr. Mario disappeared. Falco looked in shock at the creature that defeated them both so easily and started running as fast as he could. He made it 20 yards before Mewtwo appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck. He knew this was the end, and braced himself for the blast that never came. Instead he dropped to the ground and heard the sound of someone reaching sonic speed. He opened his eyes and saw three people in front of him, glaring at each other. Sonic, a blue hedgehog with incredible speed. Megaman, a pixilated boy with a blaster for a hand, and Mewtwo, glaring at both of them. He tried running away, but Mewtwo raised a hand towards him and blasted him without even looking at him, causing Falco to be "DEFEATED"

After a stare-down that lasted several seconds, they reacted. Mewtwo fired several blasts at Sonic, who dodged them all with ease and disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Mewtwo and hitting him in the back. Mewtwo did a front flip before landing upright, still a foot above the ground, and was hit by two heat blasts from Megaman. Megaman fired several blasts at Mewtwo while Sonic used his speed to his advantage by hitting Mewtwo repeatedly. Mewtwo couldn't catch up with Sonic, so he focused his attacks on Megaman. Sonic saw what was going to happen and tried to lead Mewtwo's attention away by smacking his face in a different direction, but it didn't work and Mewtwo finally reached Megaman. Megaman dove away before Mewtwo grabbed him and continued to attack from afar. Mewtwo had suffered too much damage already, so he resorted to deflecting Megaman's attacks and shooting shadow balls at Sonic, this plan had at least stopped him from losing so much damage. Mewtwo disappeared right before Sonic smacked him again and Megaman's attack hit Sonic, sending him flying back and causing Megaman to cry out in apology. Mewtwo had them working less as a team, a plan which suited him just fine. Mewtwo charged up a shadow ball from the distance and fired. Sonic saw the blast just in time and ran away, but Megaman got hit with the blast full force and was sent flying. His suit almost broke apart and he had to hide behind Sonic, who had just reappeared. Mewtwo glared and fired another blast, but Sonic appeared out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo in the face, sending him flying backwards and into the nearby hill. Sonic ran back to Megaman and waited for the next attack.


	5. Fight Three pt 2

Chapter 5: Back to fight 3

-----------

Luigi got back up and charged at the Ice Climbers, who had also gotten up. He dodged both hammer blows and kicked Popo right in the face, then grabbed Nana and threw her in the other direction, then turned back to Popo again. He jumped on him and ground pounded him into the ground, and then kicked him back up in the air. He jumped up to Popo and slammed him into the ground, then slammed right on top of him. Popo grabbed his stomach and tried calling out for Nana, but she didn't come. Luigi grabbed Popo by the neck and punched him in the face, then threw him where he threw Nana and froze his face in shock. Standing right where Nana fell, his sword drawn was Ganondorf. He smirked and picked up Nana's body, then stabbed her with the sword. For the first time ever, blood came from the wound. The sword was pure evil, and it didn't obey the rules of the Smash Realm. It could actually kill. Nana floated from the sword and disappeared, and then Ganondorf turned to Popo. Luigi saw that there was no helping him and started to run towards Ness. He heard another "DEFEATED" and knew that Popo was gone. Ganondorf started running after Luigi. Luigi turned around and saw Ganondorf gaining ground. He ran as fast as he could, but before he could reach Ness he was stopped by two bodies carrying swords. A red haired boy and a blue haired boy, names of Marth and Roy.

They raised their swords and slashed down, but Luigi dodged out of the way and continued his way to Ness. Roy and Marth saw Ganondorf and all three of them met in a blaze of sparks as their swords hit. Marth aimed towards his head but Ganondorf ducked at the same time as he blocked Roy's sword. He kicked Roy's sword out of his hand and turned towards Marth. Marth sliced at Ganondorf, but he dodged and swung the blunt of his sword upward, catching Marth in the jaw and sending him flying backwards. Roy grabbed his sword and swung at Ganondorf, who saw his attack in the corner of his eye and dodged. Ganondorf turned to Roy and they started dueling, neither one having the upper hand, that is until Marth joined in and sliced Ganondorf's sword out of the way and left him unarmed. They brought their swords down, but Ganondorf stopped both of them with the steel plates on his wrists. He stepped down on his sword, bringing it flying up and he caught it, and then swung it around at Marth and Roy, both of whom dodged it. They swung their swords at Ganondorf horizontally at his stomach. He blocked both of them by swinging his sword down to meet Roy's, then bring his sword above his head and block Marth's. Ganondorf grabbed Roy by the neck and threw him into Marth in one quick movement, sending both of them across the ground, and then he turned to Luigi and started running after him.

Luigi finally reached Ness and shook him awake. He tried to tell him what was going on, but then he realized he couldn't talk. Ness pushed him away and raised his baseball bat. Luigi tried shaking his head and waving his arms around, but Ness didn't listen and swung. Luigi dodged the bat and pointed towards Ganondorf, who was charging at them. He yelled out in surprise and grabbed Ness, who had charged at him again, and forced him to look. Ness laughed and ran at Ganondorf. Luigi tried yelling out to Ness, but he couldn't, and watched in horror as Ganondorf brought the sword down on Ness before he could even react, and pierced his stomach. Luigi looked away and ran away, with Ganondorf chasing him and Roy and Marth chasing both of them, all four of them running towards the first match and running away from Ness, who was floating in the air and disappeared in the familiar blinding light and the deep male's voice yelling "DEFEATED!"


	6. Fight One pt 2

Chapter 6: Back to fight 1

---------

Mario reached the circle first and jumped into Kirby, sending him flying and Mario rebounding to kick Link in the face and send him to the ground. Then Mario grabbed Pikachu's tail and threw him into Kirby again as he got up, then turned around and grabbed the boomerang that Link had thrown at him and crushed it in his hands. Link swung his sword at Mario, but missed, so he got out his bow quickly and shot three arrows at Mario. He dodged two, grabbed one and threw that at Pikachu, hitting him in the back and causing him to drop his guard to Kirby by turning around, letting Kirby kick him in the side and send him to the ground. Mario turned to Link and punched him in the face, then tripped him over and kicked him in the stomach. Link stopped a second kick and brought his sword down on Mario's leg. Mario flipped back to face Link, but saw his eyes look at a place over his left shoulder and dove right, just as Kirby slammed down where he was before. Pikachu thundered Kirby to the ground, and then whacked him in the air with his tail. Link decided to join in and got a bomb out, lit it, and threw it at Pikachu. Pikachu got hit with the bomb and got stunned, which gave Link a chance to hit Pikachu with his shield. Kirby landed right behind Link and prepared a sneak attack, but Mario rammed Kirby with his shoulder and sent him flying. Kirby landed on the ground, looked up, and saw a large muscled man in a purple suit. Captain Falcon grabbed Kirby, raised him at shoulder height, yelled "FALCON PUNCH!" and reared up his arm and hit Kirby in a blaze of flames in the shape of a Falcon. Kirby flew high in the air, but didn't land because he disappeared in the flash of blinding white light.

Mario, Link, and Pikachu stopped fighting and turned in the direction of the light. They saw Captain Falcon and turned towards him. Captain Falcon saluted them, and then charged. He kneed Pikachu, dodged Mario's punch and punched Link, then grabbed Mario and threw him away. Pikachu came back for more and Skull Bashed him, but Captain Falcon moved three feet to the right to dodge, then grabbed Pikachu by the tail without even looking at him, and punched him into Mario, who had jumped at him. Pikachu rebounded off Mario and was about to shock him when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Mario didn't see him, however, and charged at Captain Falcon again. Link was slicing his sword at him, but none of his attacks hit. Captain Falcon brought his fist down and hit the top of Link's head, sending him slamming into the ground. He kicked Link away, but Mario got the better of him and brought his fist down in the same movement. The fist made contact with Captain Falcon's head and his foot made contact with Captain Falcon's knees, tripping him over. Mario kicked Captain Falcon away, and then turned to face not one, but two electric mice. Pichu had joined the fight alongside Pikachu. They charged at Mario, who dodged Pichu but Pikachu hit him in the stomach. Link grabbed Pichu and slammed him with his shield, separating the mice from each other. Captain Falcon got up, clutching his stomach, and headed towards Mario.

A digital, black man was heading, noisily, towards the fight. His name was Mr. Game & Watch. He saw the people fighting and ran as fast as he could towards them. Mario, Captain Falcon, and Pikachu had begun their fight. Mario kicked Pikachu away and grabbed Captain Falcon's fist. Pikachu got back up and whacked Captain Falcon with his tail, then grabbed onto his leg, at which Mario let go of his fist, and gave him a huge shock that lit up his entire body. Captain Falcon fell to the ground, leaving Pikachu and Mario to fight it out. Pikachu jumped at Mario, spinning around as he went and knocking Mario to the ground, then skull bashed at him. Mario laid down, watching Pikachu fly over him, got back up and turned around. Mario ran at Pikachu, but before he could reach him he was knocked down by Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon jumped onto Mario and landed right on his stomach. Mario lurched in pain, giving him the boost he needed to grab Captain Falcon's leg and push it backward, making him fall onto his stomach. Mario picked captain Falcon back up, only to punch him back to the ground again. Pikachu charged at them and shocked both of them at the same time. Mario turned around, while raising his leg, and gave Pikachu a kick in the face. Pikachu was sent flying at G&W, who had just reached the fight, but G&W reacted quickly and smacked Pikachu into the air with a block he made appear out of nowhere. Pikachu flew several yards before landing on the ground. Captain Falcon turned to G&W and punched him several times at an amazing speed, not giving G&W any time to react. Captain Falcon kicked him high in the air, and then waited until G&W was right above him before kicking him to the ground again. Captain Falcon reared his fist back and gave G&W the "FALCON PUNCH" sending him flying into the air and disappearing in the blinding light. Mario just stood there, stunned, and Captain Falcon saluted him.


	7. Fight Two pt 2

Chapter 7: Back to fight 2

------------

DK caught Samus as Bowser threw her at him and set her down. Samus nodded at him and they both turned towards Wario, who was staring at them, smiling his strange grin. They both used their charge attacks, DK charging his mega punch and Samus charging her beam. Wario just grinned wider and ran towards them in mid-charge. Wario turned around, put his butt in front of their face, and used his "Wario Waft" A huge explosion came out of his butt and they both were engulfed in the blast. They flew several feet before landing at the feet of a new fighter, the final fighter; a young princess with a pink dress and blonde hair: Princess Peach. She picked both of them up and pushed them aside, then got out a golf club and charged at Wario. She swung the golf club at Wario, but he dove to the right and came at her. She threw her golf club straight in the air, got out a pan, and blocked Wario's punch with it. As he clutched his fist in pain she caught the golf club and swung it down on Wario's head, knocking him to the ground. Then she swung her golf club at his face, sending him flying. She heard loud footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing Bowser coming right at her. He knocked her into the air with his head and grabbed her as she came down. At this time Donkey Kong and Samus decided to act. Samus fired her beam at Bowser and DK ran at him to get close range. Bowser lowered Peach right in front of him to block the blast, but just as the blast got close enough Peach threw Toad out to take all of the power. Bowser growled in anger and threw Peach aside, and stopped DK's mega punch with one claw. He overpowered DK and forced him to the ground, then flipped over and stabbed him all over with his spikes. He got up and DK floated away, and then disappeared in the blinding light. Samus was shocked at what happened, but charged up another beam right away.

Wario growled and held his nose as he got up and turned towards Samus. He shrugged and whistled, calling his "Wario Hog" to the field. He jumped on the motorcycle and revved up the engine. Then he pushed the throttle and the motorcycle went shooting towards Samus at an amazing speed. She saw the motorcycle come at her just in time and she jumped out of the bike's path. Wario turned the motorcycle around and charged at her again. She faced him and shot her blast at him. The blast hit the motorcycle, causing it to stall and throw Wario off it, then explode a few seconds later. Wario used his "Wario Waft" again to get an extra boost and land on his feet. He turned towards Samus and glared, and then he charged at her. She switched weapons and shot a heat seeking missile at him, then charged up another blast while he was busy dodging it. Wario grabbed the missile as it came at him and threw it at Samus. It locked onto the energy stored inside her suit and went towards her. She shot another missile and they met in mid-air, exploding one another and leaving a trail of dust and debris. Samus used the dust to her advantage and snuck to one side of Wario, who had avoided the dust altogether. She dropped to the grass and aimed her gun right at him, and then she fired. Wario heard the blast leave her gun and jumped in a random direction, feeling the heat from the blast on the back of his neck, but otherwise untouched. He turned toward where the blast came from and saw Samus lying on the ground. He charged at her and ground pounded her while she was down, cracking her suit and leaving it obsolete. She couldn't break out of her suit however, but she couldn't attack either, and the heat was rising every second. Wario was smart enough to know that she was trapped as long as he didn't attack, so he left her there.

Bowser walked towards Peach, who was lying on the ground, and picked her up. He decided for a moment on what he was going to do with her, and then he decided to defeat her. He threw her into the air and punched her gut, then let her drop to the ground and stomped on her. He picked her up again and threw her high into the air, letting her drop several feet before punching her in the gut and sending her flying into a tree. She hit one of the low branches and spun around on it, then landed, balanced, on the branch. Bowser grabbed her and pulled her down, then pushed her into the tree, full force, crushing her of every breath of oxygen. He let go, thinking she'd float up into the air, but she just dropped. He was starting to get annoyed, so he bit down on her neck. He crushed her so hard he felt his teeth on the other side. He let her go again and this time she floated into the air. He turned around, seeing the blinding light from the sides of his head and hearing the "DEFEATED" and saw Wario walking at him with a look of triumph on his face. Wario flashed him the thumbs-up sign and they listened close for any sounds of people fighting. They heard the fourth match going on nearby, so they walked towards it, leaving Samus in her suit to fry up. It took her several minutes before the suit was so hot that she, too, was "DEFEATED" and she disappeared, leaving only 14 competitors left.


	8. The Competitors Collide

Chapter 8: The Competitors Collide!

------------

Fight 1:

Link hook-shot Pichu and brought him close, but before he could attack he heard a "DEFEATED" and turned in the direction of G&W's defeat, causing him to lose his guard and Pichu to struggle away. Link turned and saw Pichu running away and threw his sword at it. It stuck Pichu on the side of the head, causing him to trip and fall over. Link ran at him and grabbed the falling sword, then stuck Pichu's neck with it. Link jumped off and saw him float away, then turned around and faced the other four, who were staring at him in shock. Link shrugged and headed towards Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon was being triple teamed: Mario punched him in the head, then kicked him in the knee. Pikachu had latched onto his other knee and was continuously shocking him, and Link was smacking Captain Falcon with his sword in the head. Captain Falcon was getting ticked off at every punch. He twisted around and knocked them all away. He was breathing very hard and clutched his arm with the other. Captain Falcon turned towards Mario and saluted him again, making Mario raise his eyebrow, then he turned to Link and charged at him. Link raised his sword and swung it at Captain Falcon, who flipped back, jumped onto his sword as he swung, jumped off, then kicked down at Link's head, sending him to the ground. Captain Falcon turned towards Pikachu and kicked him away, then ran away, leaving Mario stunned. Mario watched as Captain Falcon run into the distance, but saw another figure run towards him. He gasped, and he saw that it was his own brother! He heard a "DEFEATED" and saw another figure, followed by two other figures, running towards him. Luigi hid behind Mario and shuddered and Mario sighed. Luigi pointed towards Ganondorf and shuddered again.

Link got up and saw Ganondorf and glared. He raised his sword and charged at him. Ganondorf saw him as well and their swords met. Ganondorf was thrown backward, but he caught his sword and swung it around quickly, catching Roy, who had snuck out behind him. Roy crumpled to the ground, then floated into the air. Marth gasped and glared at Ganondorf, who was busy fighting Link. He raised his sword and brought it down at Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf dodged Link's stab, flipped Link's sword around and made it block Marth's sword. Then Ganondorf raised his sword up and brought it down, aiming for Link's neck. Marth blocked Ganondorf's sword, but almost hit Link in the process. Link fell to the ground, tripping Marth and sending him falling as well. Ganondorf laughed and prepared to stab them both when Luigi came hurtling out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. Ganondorf dropped his sword and it clattered away. Luigi saw it and dove for it. He grabbed the sword and aimed it at Ganondorf. He prepared to stab Ganondorf when Link jumped to his feet and stabbed Ganondorf in the heart. The wound didn't draw blood, so Link stabbed Ganondorf again, right in the face. Ganondorf dropped his knees to the ground, and then fell down. Link removed his sword and watched closely as Ganondorf floated into the air and nodded in triumph. He held his sword out and turned to Marth, who had also gotten up. Mario, Luigi, and Pikachu backed off as the swordsmen began their battle.

Link and Marth charged at each other, their swords meeting in a shower of sparks. They removed their swords and brought them down again. As they held this position Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a bomb. Link threw the bomb at Marth, causing him to get stunned by the blast, and brought his sword down on Marth's shoulder. Marth dropped to this ground, but luckily held onto his sword. Marth flipped back onto his feet and charged at Link. Link blocked this attack and made an attack of his own. Marth blocked this attack and took a few steps back. They glared at each other and attacked again. Marth attacked vertically and Link attacked horizontally. Link's sword was sent flying out of his grip. Marth ran ahead and blocked Link from his sword. Link glared and took three steps back, then took out his bow and an arrow, kneeled down, and fired it at Marth. Marth countered quickly and threw his sword at Link's face. Link ducked down and dodged it, letting it stick into the ground and wobble there. Marth jumped after Link's sword, and Link jumped after Marth's sword. Marth got to Link's sword first, but as he touched it he felt the sword burn his hand and he had to drop it. Link got Marth's sword and turned to face Marth. Link saw Marth drop his sword and smirked. Link ran at Marth and swung down at him. Marth dove out of the way, but Link grabbed his sword and threw it at Marth. It struck Marth in the shoulder and forced him into a nearby tree. Link struck Marth alongside the neck and both his sword and Marth floated into the air and "DEFEATED" erupted across the entire arena, much louder than before. Then a female's voice called out "NINE LEFT" All 4 of them looked at each other in confusion, and then saw a ball of shadows hit a tree nearest Mario. All four of them turned in the direction of the shadow ball and saw three figures standing in the distance, fighting each other.


	9. Nine Remain

Chapter 9: Nine Remain

---------------

Mewtwo, Sonic, and Megaman had reached the hilltop that stood above the first fight. Mewtwo was still being double-teamed by Sonic and Megaman, and so far they were winning. Sonic dodged a shadow ball and disappeared for a second, then reappeared right above Mewtwo, kicking him into the ground. Megaman charged up another blast and fired at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported away and the blast hit Sonic and sent him rolling down the hill. Megaman looked around for Mewtwo, but didn't realize that Mewtwo was high above his head, charging up another shadow ball. Mewtwo aimed the ball right at Megaman's head and fired. Megaman heard the shadow ball coming towards him, but only had time to look up before it hit him. He was engulfed in the blast and all of his particles split apart. Mewtwo floated down, convinced that Megaman was defeated, and looked at the other 5 on the ground, Sonic included. Sonic saw a figure behind Mewtwo and smirked. Mewtwo was confused on why he was smirking and turned around to see Megaman, good as new, standing right behind him with his most powerful attack in hand. Mewtwo didn't even have time to dodge before Megaman fired the blast right at his chest. Mewtwo was thrown into the air and never came down, because he disappeared in the blinding light and deep male voice yelling "DEFEATED" that we've all come to get used to, as well as the female voice yelling "EIGHT REMAIN". Megaman jumped into the air in triumph and threw Sonic a thumbs-up. Though his victory was short lived, for two giant figures came up behind in and grabbed him. Megaman, frozen in fear, turned around and saw Wario and Bowser right behind him. They looked at each other and nodded. They pulled as hard as they could and completely ripped Megaman in half, right down the middle. His particles split apart and floated into the air. Wario and Bowser walked down the mountain towards the others. Sonic glared at the two new fighters, but before he could charge at them Megaman came shooting down once more.

Megaman had 3 lives, and 2 of them had already been taken away. One more and Megaman was history, so he was doing all the damage he could in that one life. He shot several small blasts at Bowser, but all of them seemed to reflect off of his shell. Bowser growled and charged at him. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and joined them in their fight. This left Sonic, Link, Pikachu, and Wario to fight as well. Sonic disappeared, leaving the others confused, but their confusion didn't last long, for Sonic reappeared behind Wario and kicked him in the back. Link charged at Sonic and brought his sword down, but Sonic once again disappeared. Link looked around, and then heard footsteps behind him coming fast. He swung his sword around and caught Sonic in the neck. Sonic was thrown into the air and landed on the ground. He glared at Link, but was shocked from behind. He turned around and saw Pikachu glaring at him. Wario decided to join in and punched Pikachu in the back, sending him flying into Sonic. Sonic jumped into the air, flipped around, and kicked Pikachu into the ground. Pikachu laid there, dazed, but still in the fight. Wario laughed and charged at Sonic. Sonic sighed and ran around behind Wario. Wario turned around and was met by a blue foot to the face. He was thrown into the air, where Link hook-shot him, brought him close, and started slicing him with his sword. Wario broke free of the hook shot and punched Link right as he brought his shield up. Wario waved his hand around and breathed on it to keep the pain down, making both Link and Sonic sigh and shake their heads.

Megaman and Bowser stood there, staring at each other, when Mario and Luigi came in. Mario tackled Bowser and Luigi tackled Megaman. Mario punched Bowser in the head and backflipped off of him. Luigi grabbed Megaman's arm and aimed it at his head, then fired two blasts. Megaman took both blasts, and then kicked Luigi off of him. Mario and Luigi stood together, waiting for the others to make their moves. Bowser glared at Mario, but turned to Megaman and charged. Megaman walked backwards to keep his distance, but couldn't fire at the same time. So Bowser managed to catch up with him, grabbed him by the head with both arms, and twisted it around so hard that they all heard the mechanics break. Megaman dropped to the ground before floating into the air. He disappeared and the male and female voices both called out "DEFEATED" and "SEVEN REMAIN". Bowser nodded and turned towards the Mario Bros. Both of whom were shocked at Bowser's power. They turned to either side of him and waited for the other to give the signal. Finally Mario said "Lets-a-go!" and they both charged. Mario jumped onto Bowser's shoulders and punched him in the head, then quickly jumped off before Bowser could react. Luigi then came and kicked Bowser in the stomach, sending him to the ground and allowing both of them to start jumping on him. Bowser growled and grabbed both of them by the overalls at the same time. They stared in horror at each other, and then Mario quickly reacted by throwing his cape around, causing Bowser to let go. Bowser was still holding onto Luigi, so Mario had to act fast. He jumped onto Bowser's other arm, but was shaken off. Bowser raised his arm and threw Luigi as hard as he could in the direction of the other fight. Both of them watched Luigi shriek as he hit Wario. Sending both of them flying into a tree, which Wario's weight broke it down. All 5 of the other fighters watched and winced as Wario and Luigi hit another tree, and then saw Wario float into the air. The male's voice said "DEFEATED" for the twentieth time, and the female's voice said "SIX REMAIN"

Luigi came out of the trees, shaken, but okay. He ran at Mario's fight, but was stopped by Pikachu, who shocked him to the ground. Luigi pushed Pikachu away, but Pikachu head butted him to the ground. Luigi flipped back up and glared at Pikachu, but decided to fight him anyway. He charged at Pikachu, who quick-attacked to a safe distance and sent a thunder bolt heading towards Luigi. Luigi rolled to the left and brought out his hammer. He raised it up and ran at Pikachu. Pikachu tried shocking Luigi, but all of the thunder attacks somehow were directed up into Luigi's hammer. Luigi swung down, but Pikachu jumped out of the way. Luigi swung his hammer down again and again, but Pikachu dodged them all. Luigi was getting angry and tired, so he put his hammer away and ignored Pikachu completely. Pikachu yelled "PIKA!" and head butted Luigi again. Luigi got right back up and ran towards Mario's fight. Pikachu jumped onto Luigi's head and yelled "PIKACHU!" as hard as he could, sending a thunder cloud above his head to shoot down a giant lightning bolt, shocking both Pikachu and Luigi. Luigi dropped to the ground and Pikachu jumped off of his head. Luigi was surprised at Pikachu's power, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed. Pikachu jumped above Luigi and brought his head down into, yes, into Luigi's back and drilled in. Pikachu jumped off and watched Luigi float into the air. The male's voice yelled "DEFEATED!" and the female's voice yelled "FIVE REMAIN!" causing all of the other fighters to stop and stare at Pikachu, who scratched his ear modestly and say "Pi-Pikachu!" They stared in disbelief, but all of them formed a 5 sided circle, all 5 of them glared at each other to begin the final fight: Pikachu, Mario, Link, Sonic, and Bowser.


	10. Final Five Fight

Chapter 10: The Champions Collide

------------

The final 5, an amazing choice for the final 5 everyone would agree on. Though there are several worthy choices for a final 5, I feel that none are more deserving than the ones that stand in a circle, staring at each other ready to collide. Mario, the mascot of Nintendo and one of the greatest video game characters ever to become created. Bowser, Mario's arch rival and a force to be reckoned with, easily one of the greatest enemies in the world, and at 8 feet tall, a very great fighter. Link, the second mascot of Nintendo and almost equally as great. He has had several amazing adventures and easily proved his worthiness in the video game hall of fame. Pikachu, the main Pokémon. Though several Pokémon are stronger than Pikachu, he is the most noticeable, and therefore a great choice for a fighter. And finally, Sonic, the blue hedgehog, Sega's mascot and one of Mario's arch rivals. Gifted with incredible speed, he is a force to be reckoned with. And now, these 5 competitors would collide in one of the greatest conclusions to a fighting match ever created by a teenager's mind

They charged and collided in the middle of the circle, having to face 4 other competitors, each of them could be double teamed, but none of them gave an edge. Sonic reached the middle first and jumped high into the air, then landed on Pikachu, who had reached the middle as well. Pikachu was slammed to the ground, but quickly flipped back up and ran to the middle. Mario and Link had reached the circle at the same time, Sonic charged at Mario first. Mario blocked his kick and continued his charge at Link. Link sliced his sword down, but Mario jumped up onto Link's head and punched the top of it. Link sliced again, but Mario jumped off his head and landed on Bowser, who had finally reached the circle. Mario kicked Bowser's head, then rebounded off of it and landed on Pikachu, who had reached the circle again. Pikachu was, once again, slammed into the ground. Sonic slid to the ground and reached Mario. Mario and Sonic started punching and blocking each other as fast as they could, neither of them gave an edge. Mario ducked his head back as Sonic punched the air, then grabbed Sonic's arm and threw Sonic high over his head. Then, as Sonic fell down, Mario slammed his fist into Sonic's stomach, slamming him into the ground. Sonic hit the ground hard, but quickly recovered and dodged the punch that Mario threw at him. Link decided to take Bowser on and started slicing Bowser as much as he could. Bowser's shell took most of the damage, but a couple of the blows actually pierced the shell, so Link focused his attacks on those spots. Bowser learned quickly and grabbed the sword in mid-swing. He pulled the sword out of Link's grip and threw it far away. Link stepped back twice, but tripped over Pikachu and sent him flying. Link fell to the ground, and Bowser grabbed Pikachu's tail in mid air. Pikachu tried shocking Bowser as hard as he could, but Bowser ignored the shocks and swung Pikachu down as hard as he could onto Link. They made contact and Bowser let go of Pikachu, but his arm suddenly became paralyzed and dropped to his side. Pikachu made a loud grunt as they hit each other. Pikachu hit the ground, hard, and Link's head also hit the ground just as hard. Pikachu floated into the air, and disappeared in an even brighter light as before. The male's voice yelled even louder, "DEFEATED!" and the female's voice yelled, "FOUR REMAIN" in a cheerful voice.

Mario and Sonic were still fighting, but both of them stopped and turned when they heard the voices. They both saw Link and Bowser glaring at each other, and they looked at each other with the same thought in their heads. One down, four to go. They quickly shrugged it off and continued delivering blows. Link ran around Bowser and dove for his sword. Link rolled towards his sword and grabbed it. He aimed it at Bowser and charged. Bowser tried moving his right arm, but it was paralyzed from the shocking that Pikachu gave him. He looked at Link in shock and raised his left arm. Link saw that his right side was his weak point and took advantage of it. Link brought his sword down at Bowser from his right side, but Bowser turned around so that his left arm was being attacked and stopped the blow. Link released his sword quickly and brought out a bomb. He lit it and threw it at Bowser. It exploded and stunned Bowser, and Link quickly dove at Bowser and grabbed the sword from beneath. Link rolled back to his feet and turned around, his sword aimed for Bowser's neck. Bowser blocked the sword again, but this time held onto Link's actual arm. He crushed Link's arm hard enough that Link dropped his sword, then kicked Link's shield out of the way. Then Bowser charged up his fire breath and breathed it at Link, full force. Link shrieked in pain, causing Mario and Sonic to stop fighting once again. Mario saw Link in trouble and quickly punched Sonic in the face. Mario ran towards Bowser and saw the sword on the ground. He grabbed it and brought it up into Bowser's jaw and it came out of the top of Bowser's head. Mario released the sword, and Bowser released Link. Link grabbed the sword and took some steps back, and all three of them watched as Bowser dropped to the ground. He floated into the air and disappeared in an even brighter blast of light. "DEFEATED" and "THREE REMAIN" erupted through the six remaining ears.

Link, Sonic, and Mario ran away from each other and stopped at an even distance apart, forming a triangle. Then, they charged. Sonic ran for Mario and caught him off guard. Mario didn't have time to block the three punches Sonic first gave him, but he did have time to block a forth punch. Sonic followed it up with a kick to the knees, causing Mario to kneel over. Link then came at them and threw an arrow at Sonic. Sonic got hit with it, but brushed it off and charged at Link. Link brought his sword down, but Sonic ran around Link at an amazing speed and kicked him in the back. Link was thrown to the ground, tumbling around, but Sonic appeared over Link's back and kicked his back hard, causing Link to stop tumbling, but only to slide to a stop. Sonic jumped up into the air and came crashing down onto Link's back once, twice, three times, before Link could do anything. After the third blow Link felt something happen to his back. And he tried getting up, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He couldn't get up, and he couldn't move. Sonic and Mario could both move, but Link couldn't. Mario had gotten up and jumped into the air, tackling Sonic in mid-air before he could attack Link again. They crashed to the ground and Mario pushed into Sonic's stomach to increase the blow's power even more. Mario then jumped into the air while they were still moving and kicked Sonic's head into the ground. Sonic stopped moving, but Mario was sent flying into the air, where he landed on the ground. Mario then turned towards Link, who saw him wave goodbye, and jumped into the air.

Link knew what was going to happen, but there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Mario landed on Link's head, but before Link could lose Mario grabbed Link and threw him into Sonic, where they made contact. Both Sonic and Link were sent flying, and Mario was right there with them. Mario reached Sonic first and threw him into the air, then reached Link and jumped onto, and rebounded off of him. Mario reached Sonic and meteor mashed Sonic to the ground. Mario landed on the ground and aimed a kick at Link, who was still heading towards him, and released the kick at Link's back, making it hurt even more. Link stopped completely, and then floated into the air. Link shamed himself for getting defeated so easily and disappeared. "DEFEATED!" "TWO REMAIN"

Sonic finally skidded to a stop and got up. Mario was looking right at him, his arms out and waiting for an attack. Both Sonic and Mario were breathing heavily, but Sonic seemed to have attained more damage than Mario. Sonic ran as fast as he could at Mario, but even that was only regular speed, no faster than Captain Falcon's anymore. The match was even now, only Mario had more martial arts experience and could use Sonic's moves against him, and that's exactly what he did. Mario ran at Sonic and they met. They exchanged several blows, but Mario dodged more than Sonic did. Mario then managed to move around Sonic and grab the back of his head. Mario then kneed Sonic's back, sending every part of Sonic into the air except his head. Mario threw Sonic's head to the ground, causing a hard impact as Sonic hit the ground. Mario kicked Sonic's head as hard as he could, sending Sonic cart wheeling into the air. Sonic regained control at the last second and landed onto the ground. Mario charged at Sonic once more. Sonic was losing stamina fast, and couldn't figure out a strategy to defeat Mario, and that's where it hit him. Sonic took three steps back, and when Mario aimed a punch, Sonic jumped into the air. Not too high, but high enough to clear Mario's head. Sonic turned around and kicked the back of Mario's head, sending Mario headfirst into the ground. Mario fell to the ground, but pushed off the ground with his arms and flipped back onto his feet. Sonic smirked, glad that he finally got the upper hand. Sonic ran at Mario and managed to kick Mario in the stomach. Mario got kicked back, but managed to grab Sonic's foot at the last second, sending Sonic flying with him. Mario then threw Sonic over his entire body and into the ground. Mario ground pounded Sonic harder into the ground and stopped Sonic completely, but picked up a huge cloud of dust.

The dust finally settled after almost five minutes, leaving an amazing scene. Mario was standing right above a hole in the ground where Sonic laid. Sonic floated into the air, and Mario waved at Sonic as Sonic disappeared. "DEFEATED" the male's voice rang out louder than ever before, so that everyone in the world could hear. But this time the female's voice didn't ring out, instead the male's voice called out again. "MATCH END!" Mario wondered what this could mean, but didn't wonder it for long, because he was teleported to the top of a giant tower. When he looked down he could see steps, and on those steps were the defeated warriors, including Nana, Popo, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Roy, the people who had died who were brought back to life, but they were sulking at their loss. Only the top six were looking proud, and Mario saw his brother only five steps down, waving at nobody in particular, but looking proud that he made it so far. Mario then looked around and saw that several people were looking at him and cheering. The entire match had been broadcasted for millions to see, and now it was over. The victor stood above the others, the victor, was Mario. Champion of the greatest fighting match in history. And the screen faded to black, as the match had ended.

THE END


End file.
